Questing Thedas
by Elazara-Dawn
Summary: Series of one shots from Thedas. All the characters we love -hilarity ensues. Rated M for misc. content, each one shot will be rated in the Authors Note. Request/Prompts welcome.
1. QT-Intro

QUESTING THEDAS

* * *

**QUESTING THEDAS**

* * *

**This is going to be a series of one-shots done with no real interconnecting thread. They'll be from Contest, Prompts, and Request, with different things happening in each one from healthy banter to random pairings hence the rated M. Just for future content that's bound to happen at some point.**

**Nothing's really off limits though I would rather not do any incest stories. If you have a request PM me and I'll see what I can do for you. It can be Origins-Awakening-II- or even A/U, if it's a requested prompt I'll credit you for the idea should you wish it. **


	2. Truth, Lies, & Consequences

QUESTING THEDAS

**A/N****: This was the Jan 2013 contest prompt by #DragonAgeStories on Deviant Art. **

**The Rules: **

***Not to exceed 1,000 words**

***Include these three things (which could be as creatively interpreted as I wished):**

**1) Character- A beautiful woman with a terrible secret she must reveal**

**2) Setting- A dark and dangerous path**

**3) Prop- The number 13 and a cat **

**~The Horizontal line within the story is the 1,000 word limit I stopped at for the prompt, but I took it upon myself to continue the one shot, as well as fix up the first half a bit so it sounded more cohesive to the style with the rest of the story, plus the characters just had a bit more to say couldn't shut 'em up.**

**World:**** Awakening**

**Characters:**** Anders, (Warden Commander) Amell, Nathaniel, Sigrun, Oghren, Ser Pounce**

**Rated: T+**

* * *

**~Truth, Lies, & Consequences~**

**Extended Version**

* * *

"It's dark and deep, and heavy . . . and dark."

I sighed for what felt like the billionth time as Anders reiterated his mantra of loathing for the Deep Roads. "You know, I used to think you were the sane one between the two off us, but now. . . I'm not so sure. Muttering to yourself in the dark, not a good sign."

He shifted slightly before looking up with a smirk, he could try and hide it all he wanted, but the pale sickly look to his skin couldn't be hidden by humor. "I may not appreciate this dark, dangerous, death-trap the rest of you Wardens seem so fond of, but I'm definitely still more sane than the rest of you, if anything this further proves my point."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. He was probably right after all, but this job did that to you. One day you're so terrified you want to hide in your tent, the next you're bragging about how many Darkspawn you managed to decapitate. "Denial's the first sign you've got a problem, and it's not that any of us are fond on the Deep Roads, no one's _fond _of them. I mean how could we, it's like an intimate view of our inevitable death with every step. It gets easier, not much, but at the very least you eventually learn to hide it better."

"Are you kidding? I caught you skipping once." My face must have shown my shock because before I could say anything he went on. "Yea, don't think I didn't see you. How old are you anyway, seriously, skipping?"

I crossed my arms and pouted. I know it was childish, but I couldn't help myself. Before I knew it he was laughing at me, "Well," I said forcing back a snicker, "we all cope in different ways, at least I didn't have to sneak my kitty-cat in my pack to protect me."

His jaw dropped open in mock horror and I retaliated by sticking out my tongue. Seriously how old was I? I was supposed to be the Commander, exude some sort of power and respect wasn't I, so much for that. All in all it might be for the best, I knew I had to tell him sooner or later, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It's bad enough with other people, but a fellow mage, I couldn't guess how he would react. Living in the Tower gave you all sorts of perceptions about things. Oghren was right though, better I tell him before; that way he's not surprised if and undoubtedly when a situation sprung up. _Easier said than done._

"You knew?"

I just grinned in response.

"Alex, you're a mean, mean, woman."

He passed our small sad excuse of a camp fire and ducked into his tent bringing back with him his small orange tabby I'd gotten him. "Thirteen days . . . thirteen days and you didn't say a word; poor Ser Pounce-A-Lot all stuffed in my sack and hidden in my tent all alone." He looked down at the cat in his lap stroking its fur softly. I stared on watching for a time, listening to the approving purr silently wondering if it would feel as good if he stroked me like that. _What? Where did that come from? Stop making eyes at the new Warden, you're NOT in the Tower anymore, not everyone wants to be pawed at._

Anders cleared his throat breaking me from my reverie. "Wh-what?"

He gave a smirk that made me suddenly wonder if he could read minds before continuing. "I said, I think someone owes Pounce an apology."

"You can't be serious."

He gave me a look that made it obvious that he was, I sighed. "You won't be happy until I do will you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Ser Pounce—"

"Like you mean it," he interjected.

I rolled my eyes but moved closer so I could look down on the cat in his lap. I gave Anders a serious look before I bent to my task. "Ser Pounce, can you find it in your adorably cute and noble kitty heart to forgive me for my heartlessness that resulted in your slight mistreatment and/or neglect? I am so very sorry for any discomfort my carelessness cost you."

_Meow._

I looked up at Anders, he nodded and grinned. "A bit dramatic, but I think that'll do."

I looked back at him my eyes unwillingingly focusing on his lips—_I wonder if he tastes as good as he looks—_I abruptly turned away before my wanton thoughts became brazen actions. "So, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well that doesn't sound at all ominous. More terrifyingly depressing Grey Warden secrets I take it."

"No, no more of those, you know everything I do though I'm not sure if that should be comforting or not. Unfortunately I still only know what we found out during the Blight, but speaking of the Blight, did you by chance hear any of those rumors that somehow floated around all of damn Thedas about me?"

He did look slightly relieved at that and exchanged it for an amused look, "Well yea but it depends on which you talking about. The more interesting ones where you slept with the King, that Elven assassin or every third man in Ferelden, or the slightly more typical she's a mage must be an evil maleficar sent to show the disapproval of the Maker even though she saved us all from horrifying death by Darkspawn?"

I must have colored slightly at that because before I could answer his eyes widened his jaw slackened in response. "So… it's true than, I had wondered, but I never really expected it to be true, ya know? I mean look at you, you're gorgeous yes, obviously, but . . . it's just hard to picture. "

"I'd rather you didn't, but I tend to get that a lot."

He was quiet for a minute before he turned to me, "So, what's it like?"

I shrugged, I didn't really like discussing it, probably more out of habit than anything, "Nothing that special, mostly the same."

"Mostly?"

"Well, he was a virgin."

* * *

"No!"

"Mhmm."

"You know you think 'King' and just assume, I don't know . . . greatness. No wonder it wasn't anything special, though," he visibly shuddered, "uh virgins."

"Hey now, don't knock it till you try it. Not that I'd jump at one again, but I think virgins are a highly understated commodity in the male species."

"Hunny, don't think I haven't," he laughed, "I just, I don't know . . . I'd much rather have a partner that has experience and confidence in the bedroom, eagerness and natural talent can only go so far."

"True, but then again I can't say I've had experience with the virgin female side of things. With a man though, it was nice, all the teaching, knowing that you're their first, knowing even if they have another everything they do-every movement of their hands can't be without the thought of you and what you taught them, it's a kind of power rush you don't soon forget."

He suddenly got an odd look on his face before shrugging and continuing on. "I can agree. With women all around it's a bad experience on their end the first time, but with men," he shrugged nonchalantly, "I can almost understand the thrill."

I tried to school my face the best I could but under the circumstances I think I had the right to be a bit shocked by his confession. "So, just thought to squeeze that confession by me huh?"

He chuckled slightly the color on his cheeks increasing if I wasn't mistaken. "Mine as well, I mean you did tell me about the King even though you didn't have to. It doesn't bother you I've been with men does it?"

"Not unless it bothers you that I've been with women."

His eyebrows rose slightly with that. "Well it looks as if another of the rumors I've heard about you is true as well. I had heard something about you at a brothel in Denerim, but even I thought that was a bit far-fetched once I met you."

I sighed. "Well if you must know it _was _in a brothel but, it wasn't exactly a one on one encounter if you catch my drift."

"Oh really, huh. Let me just sit here and picture that for a second, definitely becoming one of the better rumors I've heard. Wait- than who was with you . . . the King?"

I shook my head and blushed, "and maybe that Elven assassin you mentioned earlier, with the possibility of another acquaintance joining in the fun as well who might have been a former bard, turned Chantry sister, turned bard."

"You harlot!" he laughed and it was infectious. "Well color me impressed, didn't think you had it in you. Well I guess some of the extracurricular Tower activities did rub off on you after all."

"Yea well, I may have picked up a few things during my imprisonment. If you didn't guess already it's not as if everything ended on as good of terms as it started."

"Oh, don't tell me you—"

I nodded, "yep, I went and fell in love. I don't know how I let myself be that stupid, but anyways long story short he broke it off with me in Redcliffe in front of everyone so as to not be able to have a way out or whatever. Something about being a mage and needing heirs, Grey Warden this, you put me here that, blah, blah, blah. Needless to say I was a bit miffed, so one night at camp on the trip to Denerim and what I thought was inevitable death I made a big show of going and spending the night with Zevran—the Elven assassin you mentioned—right in front on him."

"I take it he was a bit angry with you after that."

"That's putting it lightly, but yes. It's not as if Zevran cared that I used him either, he spent most of the trip after that event in the Pearl trying to get me to sleep with him again, I guess in the end though, he ended up on top in that tragedy," I looked up at him with a smile if a bit forced, "pun intended."

He chuckled slightly under his breath after that last part before he looked as if he was about to say something but then changed his mind. "I'm not sure what to say."

_Damn, _I could have sworn he'd take the bait on the 'on top' innuendo, oh well. I shrugged, "You don't have to say anything. That was over a year ago now, me and the King are on friendly terms again, Zev killed his way to the top of the Crows and is now leading the Ferelden branch, and I'm here, in the Deep Roads still killing Darkspawn."

"Heyy, you're not _just _killing Darkspawn, you're also recruiting devilishly handsome recruits like myself and trudging them through the Deep Roads. I'm hurt," he said mockingly clutching his chest in pain, "how could you forget, I'm the most important part."

I smiled. "How silly of me, I apologize."

"As you should."

Silence grew between us and I could see Anders fiddling with his fingers deep in thought while Pounce zigzagged through our feet rubbing against our legs. I had lost track of time but I guessed it was about an hour until next watch came to relieve us, what to do?

Anders cleared his throat, "Would it be terribly inappropriate to mention how attractive I find you?"

"Probably," I let the silence creep in again before I continued. It's not like I didn't know a losing battle when I saw one, and a distraction honestly might be just what I needed. I hadn't been with anyone since Zev and you can honestly only do so much for yourself before you start taking out your frustrations on everyone else, and having a gorgeous, flirty, blonde mage you couldn't touch around all the time wasn't helping. Honestly if I had any decent healing skills he wouldn't even be here, when I recruited him I had no idea he'd be such a distraction. I glanced over at him and the dejected look on his face, "Although, I can't say I don't appreciate the flattery. I'd be lying if I said I didn't think the same, let me tell you it's been a task to keep from pawing at you this long."

His face lit up with a mischievous smirk as he leaned his face in closer to mine. I could smell his cologne and the faint lingering scent of lyrium on his skin. "And here I thought this was going to be a challenge."

I made to argue but as his lips met mine any argument I had fled. I made a keening noise in the back of my throat and he immediately deepened the kiss giving a sigh of his own as I allowed him entrance into my mouth. He tasted spicy and sweet, like the honeyed whisky he had been drinking with Oghren after dinner. I tried not to get too distracted keeping my senses open for incoming Darkspawn, but that was becoming increasingly difficult as the pull of arousal and desire twisted within my core.

In two moves I was straddling his lap grinding my hips into his as I felt his lips trail along the sensitive column of my neck. When his teeth sunk into the soft flesh I let out a groan sinking my hips even further into him feeling his already substantial hardness beneath me.

Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted the current mission my hands had been on to disrobe the handsome devil whose lap I had possessed. I froze mid-clasp and swiveled my torso just enough to see a very shocked and stern looking Nathaniel standing next to our newest recruit Sigrun who looked to be trying her damnedest to hold in a chuckle if the way her hand was clamped over her mouth and shoulders were shaking was any indication.

At a loss for words for my present situation I said the first things that came to my mind, "Ummm, I didn't do it."

At this Anders decided to make himself known by peering out from behind me and squeezing my hips, "Heyy that's my line." The worst of it was that he actually managed to sound slightly offended. As if suddenly realizing our company for the first time he cleared his throat, "Well this isn't at all awkward. No one wants to see their boss shagging the new kid, well," he said with a smirk, "unless you _are_ the new kid."

I rolled my eyes as I saw Nathaniel cover his, his face going pale in seconds.

"Oh Maker! I didn't think you were actually, ughhh, shit, I didn't mean to see, I-I'm just gonna go and let you, you know get unconnected and . . . yea."

Before he managed to leave completely Anders and I shared a glance immediately erupting in laughter shortly followed by Sigrun. "Andraste's glorious tits Nathaniel, what in Makers name is wrong with you? Turn around ya blighter were not doing anything, let alone 'connected,' as you so delicately tried to put it."

By the Makers word he actually looked relieved when he turned around followed by a wave of confusion as he gestured to us, "But you, and he said . . ."

I gave Anders a playful punch in the shoulder. "He was being sarcastic," I said making to get up.

Suddenly Anders hands gripped tighter on my hips forcing me back down as he shot me a pleading look. I smirked at him before looking back at a still shocked Nathaniel and mirthful Sigrun.

"Well mostly sarcastic anyways," Sigrun supplied before erupting into laughter once more.

With that we heard a familiar belch and the sound of tent flaps shortly after, "By the Stone what's causing all you idgit's—"

As Oghren's eyes met mine I felt the heat on my ears and couldn't help but burry my face in Anders coat with a dreaded sigh. Although Oghren was my friend and more than a little irresponsible, I couldn't help but have the sudden 'caught by my father' (no that's not right, I don't even remember what it was like to have a father) so maybe 'caught cheating on a test' vibe that suddenly overwhelmed me.

His guffaw echoed around the walls of the small cave we'd hidden ourselves in. It was a miracle the Darkspawn hadn't heard all the racket we were making but no sign of them had yet triggered our or at the very least my senses. "Well, well, well, looks like the Sparklefinger's were trying to tap the midnight still. Bout time you got you some Alex, thought you might have retired at the rate you were going."

With that I looked up and glared, "my sex life, whether prolific or lack thereof isn't any of your business, at the very least not without a few pints in me first, and certainly not up for discussion in the sodding Deep Roads."

"Say's the Commander who got caught with her legs wrapped around the new kid like you're about to forge the moaning statue in the middle of said sodding Deep Roads."

I let my hand drag down my face as I heard Anders mention something about liking that metaphor. Alright I admitted to myself, I deserved that one. I faced Anders still feeling the blush on my cheeks, "you good now?"

He nodded and with that I got up from his lap to the not so silent laughter of our companions as we adjusted our clothing.

Hands on my hips I addressed present company, "Alight now you guys had your fun, but the shows over, and paybacks a bitch called karma. So Oghren go and pass back out in your tent and I'll take it my watch is over so Nate and Sigrun you can take over from here. Keep a watch and feel out for anything, maybe recheck the perimeter, we made more noise then we should have so I'm not convinced nothing might decide to pay us a 'friendly' visit later on tonight if not sooner."

With that I watch Nate and Sigrun head to check the entrance to our little cave catching subdued laugher as they went and Oghren mumble something under his breath as he ducked in his tent before heading to my own. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Anders regarding me with a bit of curiosity and a smirk. I raised an eyebrow in question.

He reflectively rubbed the back of his neck, "so I take it that won't be happening again anytime soon?"

"I certainly hope not, that wasn't one of my more glamorous moments. Honestly I probably shouldn't be pawing at the Junior Warden to begin with, let alone in the Deep Roads. That wasn't smart, even if I am new to this whole Commander thing I should have known better than that, I _do_ know better than that."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, no one got hurt, well except maybe your pride and it doesn't seem like they hold anything against you for it. We all make bad judgment calls from time to time, and it's not like I'm any stranger to the threat we face, I could've just as easily stopped what we were doing. You do realize being Commander isn't some kind of punishment, you're still human, have needs and desires just like the rest of us mere mortals."

"I know, but you're not the Commander, it not your job on the line, not anyone's, it's your life and if I would have been too distracted to sense danger . . . I risked everyone's life tonight by being careless and letting my libido get in the way of the job, that can't happen again. Plus," I said trying to lighten the all too serious tone of our current conversation, "don't you think you might be somewhat biased in your interpretation here?"

"True as that may be," he said threading his hand through my hair pulling me closer into him, "you can't deny that you were enjoying yourself, careless libido or not."

I could feel his breath caress my face as I looked up into his eyes, "a bit egotistical aren't we?"

"If the way you were grinding into my lap earlier was any indication I'd say I didn't have to be," and with that he claimed my lips once more. It was a cautious kiss, him asking a question, me holding back not wanting to get carried away.

I broke from the kiss suddenly startling him. I couldn't help the small mischievous smile that appeared as I saw Pounce circling around our feet, "as talented as you are I think I'll decline . . . for now. After all I'm sure you recall mentioning how much more of a challenged you thought I'd be, wish granted. I hope that kiss can hold you over for awhile, because," I said picking up Pounce and dropping him into Anders arms, "this is the only pussy going to be keeping you warm at night." I made sure to wink over my shoulder before crawling into my tent.

As I drifted off I knew the amused shocked look on his face would keep me good for awhile, as well as the memory his hands had left on my skin. I felt the smile still on my face before the Fade finally claimed me, _game on._

* * *

_**Comment/Review Please!**_


End file.
